


To End Up Here

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: Just A Touch [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: Ashton lets it slip out one night during sex and Luke responds accordinglyOr,Ashton has a daddy kink and Luke approves.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Just A Touch [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862008
Kudos: 8





	To End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> I've uploaded a total of three fics today and I am sorta living for these little Lashton idea thingys. 
> 
> Took a turn once I started but here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ashton feels like shit when it slips out.

He lets it fall from his lips one Saturday evening when Luke is pushing into him in a rapid push of of hips and sweaty skin.

And when Luke’s hips stop their thrusting motion and he begins to pull out Ashton panics because they’ve been together for a year now and he doesn’t want to lose the best thing that ever happened to him because he’s an idiot and let the word slip out.

Ashton grips tightly at Luke’s bicep to keep the taller man flush against his sweat soaked body and buries his face into Luke’s neck while the tear slip easliy from the corners of his eyes.

“Please don’t leave Luke. I didn’t mean for that to slip out. I promise I…” But he never gets to finish his sentence because Luke has his hands pressed hard into the bones of Ashton’s hips as he flips the older man onto his stomach and pushes his hard cock back against the crack of Ashton’s ass.

“Say it again Ash,” Luke demands as he thrusts his hips against the cleft of the older man’s ass again, not entering him and simultaneously slowly driving Ashton insane with need and want.

“Daddy please…” He’d deny the whine to anyone who asked about it later but Luke keeps pressing his hips against Ashton’s “Please fuck me. Please Daddy.”

Luke finally pulls his body far enough away from his lovers to position himself against the tight ring of muscle before leaning forward and slowly pressing himself back into the tight heat.

“Fuck baby boy…”The blonde lets his arms fold in on either side of the older man as he lets his cock sink back into him to the hilt, hips pressed firmly together.

Ash drops his head to rest on his folded arms, trying his hardest not to buck his own hips against Luke’s.

After a moment of shared silence at the sensation of the situation, Luke pulls himself back only to slam back in when he’s halfway out of Ashton.

The motion pushes the black haired man across the sheets a little ways, the fabric bunching up against his knees as he is moved forward by powerful thrusts.

“Daddy, can I touch myself please?” Ashton tries to move so he can free his folded arms from under him enough so he can rich for his aching cock.

Luke nods his head and then realizes that Ashton can’t see him and just moans out. “Of course baby boy. Cum for me…”

Ashton reaches his hand under himself, whining when he’s pushed forward and misses his cock and bumping his thighs instead.

But the irritation is short lived when his fingers wrap around his cock when he makes 

He tugs lightly, his body already close to toppling over that edge and the skin of his cock is stretched tight around the muscle.

He begins to work himself in time with Luke’s thrusts, swiping his thumb across the head in time with the harsh push of Luke’s own cocked against his prostate.

“Daddy wanna cum. Gonna cum…” Luke only snaps his hips forward even harsher than he had been before, trying to push his boyfriend over the edge before he toppled over himself.

“Come on baby boy. Cum for daddy,” And that seems to be all it takes for Ashton to falls off the edge, his hole tightening around Luke’s still moving cokc.

His cuts spills over his fingers and down to the sheets and the one arms Ashton is holding himself up with gives out and he falls with his head turned to the side to the bed.

Luke follows him before Ashton time to come down from his high, pressing as far into Ashton as he can and tossing his head back with a low moan.

They pull away from one another a few moments later, Luke falling from Ashton with a soft squelch of the older man’s wet hole.

Luke rolls onto his back beside Ashton and tries to control his breathing.

Ashton is facing away from him and Luke knows they need to talk about this now before they don’t and he loses his boy.

“Ash,” He breathes and slowly bring a hand up to stroke it through the other man’s damp hair. “We need to talk about this now.”

Ashton mentally prepares himself for this conversation but he realizes when he lifts his head to look at his boyfriend that nothing can prepare him for this.

“Luke…” Ash starts with a soft whine -like noise from the back of his throat. “I didn’t mean…”

Luke fixes him with a look that says ‘cut the bullshit’ and Ashton clamps his mouth shut and looks down again. How does he do this exactly when the only thing he can think to say is that he’s sorry?

He flicks his eyes back up to meet Luke’s blue ones again.

Luke doesn’t look away as he rolls onto his side they are facing each other and trailed his hand through Ashton’s hair again pulling at the soft knots that formed sometime in their love making.

“I…I like this.” Ashton gestures between himself and Luke with a tired hand motion. “I love this actually. Like I love you. And sometimes that scares me. This…this thing….it’s always been there. It…its….god, I don’t know Luke.”

Luke just watches him with kind eyes and Ashton thinks about how much he loves the man laying beside him.

“Its just, with you, it feels right.” He finally lets his head drop back to the sheets, eyes locked with Luke’s blue ones.

Luke doesn’t say anything for several long moments and Ashton thinks he broke them.

Until Luke leans forward to kiss Ashton.

“I love you Ashton Irwin. And this,” he gestures between the same way Ashton had moments before. “Is right. No matter what it is or how it is.”

Their lips meet again and Luke pulls Ashton so he’s now laying fully on top of him, arms wrapped tightly around his waste in an attempt to pull him closer than the laws of physics allow.

“Since we’re on the topic of apparent kinks, anything else you wanna inform me of now?” Luke asks with a soft chuckle as he kisses Ashton’s nose.

The older man thinks for a moment before shaking his head.

“None that I can think of now,” he kisses Luke’s nose in response. “But if I discover something…new. I can tell you?”

Luke nods his head rapidly in response, eyes closing as he let a yawn out, breaking their moment.

“We can discuss any other kinks in the morning baby boy. Let’s sleep now.” 

And Ashton thinks in that moment that he has a new kink that fits perfectly along side the other one.

Because hearing ‘baby boy’ does things to his insides.

For now, he rests his head back on his lover’s hard chest and lets his hazel eyes slip closed.

He falls asleep with the steady, rhythmic beat of Luke’s heart below his ear and said man’s nose buried in his hair.


End file.
